Rendez-vous avec la reine d'Egypte
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: L'Egypte et Jerome, c'était mal parti pour une bonne cohabitation.


Disclaimer : House of Anubis appartient à Hans Bourlon et à Gert Verhulst.

Résumé : L'Egypte et Jerome, c'était mal parti pour une bonne cohabitation.

Note de l'auteur : Cette vignette est une réponse au défi n°22 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions » sur le thème de l'inattendu. Les conditions imposées étaient : Cent mots minimum, le personnage principal qui se retrouve dans l'Egypte pharaonique après avoir touché un objet, inclure les mots « salle avec des murs rouges », « un peu plus loin », « accroupi ».

 **Rendez-vous avec la reine d'Egypte**

Jerome soupira alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alfie. Le fait de découvrir un manga sur le lit de son meilleur ami n'était pas nouveau, son compagnon de chambre avait toujours été connu pour ses goûts un peu geek. D'ailleurs, Jerome n'était pas lui-même sans en lire de temps en temps, pour se détendre les neurones. Non, c'était le thème qui le perturbait.

L'Egypte des pharaons.

Décidément, le scooby gang lui avait bien retourné le cerveau.

Néanmoins, il voulut tout de même y jeter un œil, le graphisme lui plaisait assez. Mais à peine toucha-t-il le livre qu'il se sentit perdre pied, attiré par le vide ! Après un moment trouble, il se réveilla, la tête douloureuse. Il était dans une salle avec des murs rouges et il n'était clairement plus dans le monde moderne ! Tout le monde portait des parures d'or, des tiares avec des formes de scarabées, de serpents, beaucoup de personnes portaient des perruques, il faisait chaud, et tous avaient des sandales en cuir aux pieds. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un trône dans une grande salle avec des colonnes, à l'air austère. Il y avait des hiéroglyphes partout ! Etait-il retourné à l'époque des pharaons ?! Mais surtout, accroupie près de lui, le regard inquiet, la jeune femme de la couverture du manga veillait sur lui.

\- Oh, il se réveille ! Satrê ! Apporte un peu de vin, cela va le remettre d'aplomb ! Dit-elle avec une voix chantante dotée d'un accent

Jerome devait admettre que la jeune femme était superbe, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air égyptienne, avec sa peau d'albâtre, ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, ses yeux qui imitaient l'océan. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était magnifique, les traits fins, grande, svelte mais avec la carrure d'une personne qui était active ou sportive.

\- Il va vivre, hein Chepsout ? Demanda une petite voix

\- Oui, Néfer. Il est juste sonné.

Chepsout ? Hatchepsout, la reine pharaonne d'Egypte ?! Elle reporta son attention sur lui, le sourire doux. D'ailleurs, il lui paraissait bien familier.

\- Jerome ?

Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Le plus étrange, c'était que sa voix perdait son identité, ses intonations, son accent et lui paraissait de plus en plus lointaine alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau partir. Les traits de la pharaonne se brouillèrent pour se transformer doucement en un visage plus familier. La peau mate, les yeux noisettes, les cheveux mi-longs noirs et un air parfaitement inquiet sur le visage.

\- Jerome ? Oh, je t'en prie, réponds-moi ! Trudy ! L'ambulance arrive bientôt ?

\- Oui, ma chérie, veille sur Jerome en attendant !

Mara.

\- Oh, bon sang, enfin tu te réveilles ! Jerome, tu m'as fait peur !

Jerome réalisa progressivement qu'il était allongé sur le sol, la tête lancinante, une odeur de fer dans l'air. Mara lui expliqua alors qu'elle venait le voir, prendre de ses nouvelles car elle l'avait trouvé bien pâle lors du petit-déjeuner, et son inquiétude avait grandi quand il avait été excusé des cours à suivre par Mrs Andrews quand il était clair qu'il était malade avec de la fièvre. C'était vrai, cela lui revenait, il retournait dans sa chambre, Trudy lui préparant une bonne soupe bien chaude. La fièvre avait du lui faire tourner de l'oeil, à cause de la fatigue. Ou bien, il avait titubé et il était tombé. Dans tous les cas, il s'était cogné la tête et son hallucination était un reliquat de la dernière chose qu'il avait vu :

Le manga d'Alfie.

Il se jura de lui dire merci. Il lui avait permis de passer un moment à être chouchouté par la royauté.

Par contre, Alfie n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'était uniquement un moment crée par son imagination avec l'aide de son corps affaibli.

 **FIN**


End file.
